Peanut Butter
by CosmicCaiti
Summary: After Sirius' death Harry was sure he would never be happy again, apparently he underestimated the Ginny factor.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first ever story and I did my best sooo I hope you don't think it sucks. :P Leave a review please. Thanks.

Oh and I don't own anything but the plot.

Peanut Butter

_How many days has it been again? 12...no 13...14 maybe..yes 14 I think. Why haven't the Order come to cheek on me yet? Do they even care? _All theses thoughts raced through Harry Potters head as he sat on his bedroom (if you could call it that) floor at number 4 privet drive, flipping through his scrap book pausing at his favorite picture of his parents wedding. The happy faces of Sirius Black, James Potter, and the new Lily Potter peered up at him. Trying to push the thought that he would never get to talk to, or hug or just be with any of those people again Harry slammed the book shut and got up quickly. Stopping to steady himself. Harry had gotten home 3 weeks ago, and 14 days ago he stopped eating. He wanted to eat but it never stayed down. After 5 days of throwing up it gets old, so he stopped trying (a little at least). Right now water was all that would stay down, but that would only work for a little while longer, he knew he was deathly thin and need food. Guilt coursed through him for the billionth time that summer. Sirius was dead, and it was his fault. His friends had gotten hurt and it was his fault. Suddenly a cold bowl of soup was pushed through the cat flap that had been installed to his room in second year, the year he had "rescued" Ginny Weasly. Harry's thoughts shifted to his friends and the order. That summer the order had told him they expected weekly cheek ups. He had skipped writing them last week and no one had come to see if he was okay. Not even Remus. _Don't be thick Remus probably hates you, He's the last of his friends.. again.. thanks yo you._Harry walked over to the bowl and forced down one bite of soup, that was all he could handle now, he knew that if he ate anymore it would come back up, so he set the bowl back out in the hallway. "I'm going to die" Harry thought, he felt horrible about leaving his friends here to deal with Voldmort especially since they kinda needed him to get rid of Moldie-Voldie and they had bravely risked their lives to go to save Sirius at the end of last year. _Suck it up potter! They need you. _Harry started to pace. Lost in his thoughts Harry was startled when Pig came in the window and not managing to stop ran into the back of Harry's head. _What the...?_ _Oh._ _Why is pig here? _No one had sent Harry a letter in weeks. Harry was even more surprised to find the letter was from Ginny, a picture of the fiery red head flashed in his minds eye . Harry cautiously opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_How are you? And None of this "I'm fine" stuff. I happen to know that's not true. The order hasn't gotten a letter in a while, Dumbledore seems to think your busy or something and wants us to all sit and wait for his permission to come get you. Now I think you should know I don't care what anyone says just say the word and I'll be right there. I had to sneak around everyone to send this letter, Dumb-old-bore thinks it's best not to draw attention to you or the order so he has for bidden anyone to send any letters, to say I was angry would be an understatement. So don't be a git, send a letter back._

_Take care. _

_Love, Ginny _

Harry was surprised about the "love" part after all nobody had ever really said that to him, at least as far as he could remember, but was even more surprised to find that he didn't mind. A calm feeling washed over him, they hadn't forgotten about him. As quickly as that feeling came it left only to be replaced by intense anger. _she had no idea what he was feeling! He wasn't being a git! _Growling in anger he grabbed some parchment and a quill and started writing quickly.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How am I? Honestly? Because honestly I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. I can't eat, I never sleep. And you know what? Uncle Vernon is as bad as ever! The orders warning didn't help at all. Yep, and you know why? Because "those freaks" caused his son "emotional distress".... I feel guiltily all the time _(Harry stopped writing mid sentence as his line of thought shifted, only vagly aware of what he was writing he continued with)_I think Moony might hate me. I killed his last friend. My last chance to leave my "home". It feels like there are dementors here sucking away any happiness I have left, sometimes I think the Durselys are my own personal dementors and there sole purpose is to make my life horrible. This place is like my own personal hell. So to answer you question Ginny I'm fine. Same old same old here._

_Tell everyone I said Hello._

_Harry_

Hedwig was out and Pig had left so Harry had to wait for her to return to send the letter. The longer he waited the more he felt he shouldn't send it. He didn't want to cause a fuss, he could just suck it up till his birthday. Also he didn't want to make Ginny feel bad, the more he thought about it the more amusing it was. Everyone in the order and all his friends had been tip toeing around him and here Ginny is telling not to be a git, and she had gone through a lot to even send the letter. He could almost laugh, almost. Hedwig flew in at that moment.

"Hey girl, I have a letter for you. Hold on." Harry grabbed a fresh parchment and started to write.

_Hey Ginny,_

_Things aren't so bad here. I wont lie I would much rather be with you lot, even if it is at _that house_ but I'm dealing with it. Sorry to worry you the letter must have slipped my mind. Tell everyone I say Hi and not to worry. Come when you can._

_Yours, Harry._

_P.S. Thanks for the letter, it was nice to hear from someone. You didn't get in trouble did you?_

Harry looked at his letter closely, he really hated to lie but it was for a good cause. Crumpling his old letter he tossed it in the trash. Hedwig flew over when Harry had put his quill down. Attaching the letter Harry said,

"Alright this goes to Ginny, Okay girl?" trilling softly to acknowledge him he stroked her feathers with a far off look on his face.

"I think I'll try and sleep tonight" he told her, "I'm really tired." with that Harry walked over to his bed and curled up in it. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow Hedwig flew over to the trash bin and pulled out Harry's first letter, and flew away quickly.

*~*~*

Ginny sat at the table in Grimwald Place eating a small breakfast. She was sitting alone, again. Over the summer Ron and Hermione had bonded. They didn't want her to know but she had also seen them holding hands, she suspected that her brother had finally stopped being a prat and asked the girl out. They also sat around talking about Harry and what was going on with him. This particularly bugged Ginny, he was in pain and felt guilty about it, duh. Why didn't they understand? After all it was very clearly written all over his face. Ginny watched at Hedwig came in through the fire place in slight shock. Harry hadn't sent a letter in a long time, and he replied so quickly. Hedwig flew over to Ginny a stuck out her leg as well as dropping something she had been holding. Confused Ginny untied the letter and looked at Hedwig putting to and to together.

"You took this out of his trash didn't you?" she asked the owl indicating to the crumpled parchment. The owl seemed very proud of herself with a woo she puffed out her chest.

"Good Girl!" Ginny said excitedly, she opened the one he actually sent first. She sighed to herself, at least he admitted he was lonely, but he lied about the letter slipping his mind. Something about Harry had always made him see easy to read, but apparently she was the only one who could do it. Ginny carefully unfolded the crumpled parchment and started to read. With every line she read she felt a small sadness wash over her. Harry needed her, uh, them right now. Ginny griped the parchment and wiping away her tears she marched out of the room to find someone who could help her. Her first thought was Hermione and Ron, so thats where she headed. Running up the stairs she (slowing to a quite speed around the picture of Sirius' angry mum) she found them in the drawing room.

"Harry just sent a letter," she stated as she walked in "he needs our help." Ginny said wondering for a moment why they looked so guilty

"Don't read to much into it Ginny." Ron said sounding board. Ginny had spoken about how Harry needed their help almost everyday sense the end of the term. Ron was "reading" over Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm not!" Ginny defended herself.

"Well, Ginny you have been known to, uh, worry when it comes to Harry," Hermione said turning a page in the book.

"Yeah, for good reason!" Ginny said in anger. "Don't you even care? You two are horrible friends! Sitting here making out while Harry is living hell!" Why did no one else see? He was hurting! "By the way Hermione your book is upside down." Ginny finished calmly, satisfied to see the couple blush. Turning on her heel she stormed out of the room. _Now what? _She wondered to herself. Her mother would most likely say the same thing as Ron and Hermione at this point, no matter how much she wanted Harry here herself. _Aw of course, why didn't I think of him before?_Ginny thought before turning and heading off in the direction of Moony's room.

~**~

"Moony!" Ginny called overly loud (as a joke) as she knocked on his door. Full moon had been a day or two ago and Ginny knew he was still recovering some.

"Ginny!" Moony called back in the same overly loud voice

"I need to talk to you! Can I come in?"

"Of course." Moony and Ginny had spent a lot of time together over the last couple days. Ginny asking all kinds of questions about anything she had on her mind really and Moony answered them to the best of his abilities. Ginny had started getting close to Moony in her second year when Remus had told her his door is always open when she needed to talk. After the chamber thing it had been hard to make friends and this small act of kindness had really boosted her self confidence. Remus had asked Ginny to call him Moony a while ago, "I'm not a professor any more," he would say, "Call me Remus, or Moony." Entering his room she sat in a large arm chair that was near his bed. Sighing dramatically.

"Harry replied to my letter," She told him, Remus was a good sport about Ginny sneaking around the other adults, "he actually tossed his first try but Hedwig fished it out and brought it here. This is the one he actually sent." handing him the letter as she spoke. Remus read the letter quickly a worried expression crossed his face before fading quickly. "This," she said, "is the letter he wrote first and I'm sure it's the more truthful one, you know how he spills whatever is on his mind when he's angry," This letter Moony read slower a pained expression fixed on his face all the way through. "What should I, or we assuming you are willing to help?," and Remus' nod of approval she continued with, "what should we do?" Ginny asked. Remus was like the uncle everyone wanted, the man with the ideas who loved to eat chocolate while he thought.

In reply he said, "I'm going to get him." Throwing back the covers and standing up he continued with "But first I have some things I need to take care of."

"But Dumbledore said..."

"I know, I'm ignoring him to do whats right for my godson. Besides any man who puts a child in a home with 'care givers' like the Dursleys to keep said child safe has made a mistake." He said honestly.

"That's the rule breaker I know and love!" Ginny said with enthusiasm, after Padfoot had died Remus had gotten really depressed it took Ginny shouting that Sirius would want him to be happy and pull pranks and that Harry would need him now more than ever to pull Remus back to his senses. Ginny herself had to remind herself of the very same thing every day. Before Harry had come to head quarters Ginny and Sirius had gotten close. "Your his new godfather? Brilliant! So can I come with to 'take care of some things'?"

"Yes, and if your mother says its alright."

"MUM!" Ginny basically screamed "Where are you?"

"What is it dear?" Molly asked stepping out of one of the nearest rooms drying her hands on her apron. "And please do not shout dear it is most unbecoming."

"Molly," Remus started "I have some things I need to take care of today and I was wondering if you would allow Ginny to join me?"

"Oh... I suppose, as long as your careful." Molly said calculatingly.

"Always!" Remus said with a cheeky smile "Alright Ginny, get what you need and meet me in the kitchen, all I have to do is get out of my Pj's" It was then that Ginny noticed his Pajamas, they had a little black dog and silver wolf playing and fighting. "Don't even think about it." Remus said before Ginny could say 'Aww' like she had planed. "Padfoot got these for me years ago and I could never bring myself to get rid of them." Moony said with a short laugh. Grinning Ginny rolled her eyes, that was totally something Sirius would do.

"Right-o captain." Ginny joked as she skipped out of the room to get anything she might need today. Remus always brightened her mood.

***~***

As she really had no idea what she was doing to day Ginny grabbed a sweater, she was wearing a plain light green t-shirt and jean shorts that came to about mid thigh. She also grabbed her wand and a deck of exploding snap cards, no sense in being board when there are things to blow up, or so Sirius and the twins had told her. While she and Sirius had been getting closer last summer, they exchanged pranking story's and even planed a few, Sirius always saying how much Lily was in her, claiming that she made a "Lily-ism" was one of his favorite pass times, _he really was a great guy_. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Ginny stepped out of her room and made her way downstairs, pocketing her wand as she went. Making it to the landing she smiled as she saw Tonks waiting with Moony. When Moony spoke to Tonks he looked like more his 30 some odd years of age instead of the 40 some he looked from his transformations.

"Hello." Ginny said stepping into the landing.

"Wotcher, Ginny." Tonks said with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind Ginny but I asked Tonks to join us, after all I need someone around who can save my old hide if we run in to a spot of trouble," Remus said with a smile.

"Jeez,your not old Remus, your just old-ish" Ginny joked back.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Remus said rolling his eyes "Youth is so cheeky these days," Moony told Tonks who nodded her head sadly. Laughing Remus motioned them out the door.

Once out side Ginny spotted a small car, grinning as Tonks shouted shot gun. She hopped in after Tonks. When Remus joined her in the back set Ginny cocked her head to the side and asked "Who's going to drive?"

"It drives it's self." Moony said with a grin.


	2. The House

Chapter 2

Ginny was surprised that instead of heading directly to Privet Drive like she had expected they headed for a spot somewhere out in the middle of no where really. When the car stopped Ginny glanced out the window and first she noticed a large yellow house surrounded by nothing but large fields of grass and way off in the distance she saw the peaks of some huge green trees.

"Is this your house?" Ginny asked Moony with a smile, it was a beautiful home, yellow with white trim and a rap around porch.

"Uh, sorta," Remus replied "Padfoot was having it built, he told me that he and Harry and I would live there together and nothing would stand in his way not even Voldmort himself." Ginny looked away respectfully as Moony wiped a tear away. "Anyway, he left it to me and said that I was to get Harry and live with him here no matter what."

"So...What are we doing here?" Tonks asked with all subtlety she could muster...none. Remus laughed

"We are here so I can sign the papers making this place mine, then I'll give you quick tour and next I'll place the charm around the property and last I'll give you guys a quick tour of the place.

"Great," Ginny said, "but who will be the secret keeper? Can I do it?"

"Actually," Remus started, "that's not a bad idea. I was going to ask Tonks, but you might be a better idea...Your mother wouldn't be able to pressure you into telling her would she?"

"Not if we don't tell her." Ginny said with a mischievous smile. "It's simple, you will tell everyone that you are under the charm eventually right?" at Moony's nod of approval Ginny continued with " You tell them you are under the charm but you don't say who the secret keeper is, they will assume that you yourself are the keeper I should think."

"Alright, are you sure you are up for the challenge?" Moony asked

"Definitely." Ginny agreed.

"Uh...Can we get a move on?" Tonks who had so far been sitting quietly in the front set asked.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Moony laughed. Stepping out of the car, Remus turn and greeted a middle aged women with a smile.

"Hello," Remus said holding his had out for the women to shake, "you must be Mrs. Holdall."

"Indeed." Mrs. Holdall replied shaking Remus' hand firmly. "Is this your daughter?" Mrs. Holdall asked delighted.

"N-" Remus started but was cut of by Tonks who said "Yes this is our daughter Emily. I'm Merissa" Tonks or Merissa changed her hair from the blue it was earlier to a soft strawberry blond that now pooled around her shoulders.

"Lovely." Mrs. Holdall said smiling presently. " Anyway are you Mr. Lupin or Mr. Black?"

"Lupin" Remus said biting his lip lightly.

"Wonderful. Please sign here and here...and there. Thank you!" Mrs. Holdall smiled again handing Remus the house keys. "Now I was informed that the house has not yet been fitted with electricity."

Ginny tuned out the rest of the adults conversation she knew that Sirius probably was going to use magic to power the house anyway. The lady, Mrs. Holdall, she mused was a rather peppy woman. She had barely said more than thirty words and yet Ginny had the impression that she was all pep and all business. Ginny glanced at the woman again, she was thin and dark haired yet had smile lines which Ginny had always insisted was proof of a happy life. Scuffing her toe into the dirt Ginny shivered lightly. Apparently it was colder out than she had originally thought. Glancing at the adults she saw that Moony was still talking to Mrs. Holdall and Tonks was staring off into space with a sappy grin on her face. Ginny giggled to herself after her cousins death Tonks had withdrawn into herself. Remus pulled her out again with pretty much the same speech Ginny herself had used to drawl Remus out of his funk. Looking up at the sky Ginny saw daunting gray clouds. Quietly she walked over to the car and pulled out the sweatshirt she brought with her. It was to big for her, it completely covered her shorts and the sleeves hung low, but it was soft and warm and made her feel cuddly. Also it smelled like guy. Not gross sweat covered guy, more like just out of the shower yummy smelly guy. Ginny brought her sweater covered hands up to her nose and took a deep breath, it smelled familiar but it wasn't any of her brothers that was for sure...where had this sweatshirt come from?

"Ginny?" Remus' voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Ginny said looking up, as she did so she realized that Mrs. Holdall had gone and Tonks was back to her pink haired self.

"It's getting kind of late and I was just wondering if you would mind if we skipped the tour and just went straight to the charm?"

"Oh that would be fine. Don't we have to move in any furniture though?" Ginny asked

"Nah, it's completely furnished. Okay lets get started."

"What do I do?" Ginny asked

"Well for now just stand there and when I give Tonks the cue just repeat what she says while forming this Ruin" Lupin said tracing a ruin in the air with his wand, Ginny examined the ruin it was still lingering in the air the blue cloud slowly shifting and moving, she recognized the ruin from ancient ruins. Once she was sure she could do it she nodded. Remus started chanting and tracing ruins in the air these ones turning a shiny gold and more solid as he spoke the words that go along with the shape, then nodding to Tonk, Remus stooped tracing but kept chanting. Tonks slowly started chanting, Ginny doing as she was told formed the ruin and repeated after Tonks, then suddenly she felt it, an address, a small secret knowledge that she was to keep safe at all costs. When the adults stopped chanting Ginny looked up with a grin.

"I think it worked." She said.

"Yeah it did." Remus said. Now all you have to do is tell us the location. But we can do that on the way to Harry's aunt and Uncles house, no?"

"Sure!" Tonks said brightly, she too was looking forward to seeing Harry because like her werewolf friend she has promised to look after the young man. "Shot gun!!" She added. Giggling Ginny got in the back seat.

**

The ride to number four was taking longer than Ginny had thought it would. She looked from the window to Remus who was...sleeping. _That man could sleep in any kind of moving vehicle I swear._Ginny thought to herself rolling her eyes. Ginny looked to the front where Tonks was flipping through Muggle radio stations. _Hmmm. Subconsciously_ Ginny brought her arm up to her nose and inhaled deeply. _Was it Dean? _Over the last couple years she had grown closer to Dean, but he really just wasn't her type. _No, Dean smells...spicier... This is... This is..._

"Why are you smelling yourself Ginny?" Tonks asked stifling a laugh.

"Oh! uh..." Ginny said startled out of her thoughts, "It smells really good."

"Doesn't it smell like you?"

"Uh no." Ginny said grinning "It smells like a boy, the good kind of boy smell not the bad kind."

"Ooo, I want a sniff." Tonks said enthusiastically, breathing deeply she said, "Whose is this?"

"I'm not sure, but doesn't it smell familiar? I found it in my stuff awhile ago and I can't remember who gave it to me."

"Yeah it smells familiar." Tonks replied "Huh." Suddenly the car slowed.

"YAY! We're here!" Tonks and Ginny shouted happily successfully waking Moony from his slumber.

~8~

"Okay, so here's the plan," Remus said "Tonks I need you to keep stay out here and keep and eye out."

"That's fine," Tonks said "Harry really isn't that comfortable around me yet anyway."

"Ginny, I need you to go get Harry while I talk to the Dursleys."

"Oh-kay." Ginny said, something about the way Moony had said "talk" really sound all that pleasant.

"Break." Tonks joked.

AN: Okay so here's the thing I like this story but I don't want to feel pressure to update on set days. I swear updates will come at least once a month and I hope that's okay with all you awesome people that have already started reading my story. Thanks.


	3. Getting Harry

AN: Surprise! It's kinda short but I like this chapter. Up next is more of Remus yelling and how Ginny got Harry's sweater.

As Ginny walked up the path up to the door she noticed everything was so...clean. She didn't even know plants and grass could look clean. _Weird. _Moony tapped on the door and stepped back waiting for someone to let them in. When a very large boy answered the door Ginny realized exactly what Harry had tried to tell her many times before. His cousin did resemble a small elephant.

"Hello, I'm Ginny you must be Dudley?" Ginny said as politely as she could muster.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Dudley said looking Ginny up and down. Ginny shuddered completely grossed out.

"We, young man, are here to speak with your parents are they home?" Remus said using his teacher voice.

"Dudley, Who is at the door, invite them in for goodness sake we can't have guests freezing on the door step." A women called from the sitting room. Ginny heard footsteps and as soon as the women came in to view Ginny knew exactly who it was. She looked like a Giraffe, just like Harry had said.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley,I am here to speak with you about some private matters that should not be dealt with in public." Remus said pushing the right buttons because Petunia replied politely,

"Certainly come in." Once in side she called to her husband "Dear some of those freaky people are here. They want to talk with us." She said the last part in a snotty tone, like she couldn't believe the nerve of Remus. Rolling her eyes she slipped up the stairs while the Dursleys were detracted. Ginny had heard her brothers talk about Harry's Aunts house before and she was confident that she could find the right room. At the top of the stairs Ginny saw the right room right a way. It was the one with all the locks on it. Ginny growled deep in her chest. Pulling a hair pin from her hair she got to work on the locks.

**

"Dursley." Remus greeted shortly as he entered the kitchen. Vernon Dursley looked up from the T.V. To look up at the weirdo in_ his_ home. It was the sickly looking one. Vernon smirked this man was no match for _him_ in _his home_.

"Lets get started shall we?" Remus said with a dangerous smile. Vernon suddenly felt unsure. There was something in this mans eye that he had never seen before, like an animal waiting to be free.

**

_Yes! _Ginny thought as she finally picked the last lock, letting the door swing open she stepped in. _Oh...no. _Harry lay unmoving on his bed, he was deathly thin. Ginny felt tears spring into her eyes. She moved closer he was unconscious... Harry always slept on his side and he got a lot of REM (rapid eye movement) sleep. Not that she had been paying attention on the times he fell asleep on a couch. _Okay, first things first._ Ginny carefully crept back down the stairs and out to the car.

**\

"Okay listen up. We don't have all day so here's the deal I'll talk you listen if you do as I say I'll leave you.... intact." Remus said. "I'll take your silence as an agreement." Remus' angry gaze glanced from one frighted face to the next then back. "Fist off Petunia. Lily's son? How could you? What would she have done if, god forbid, anything should have happen to you and Vernon? What would Lily have done? Huh?" Petunia looked down ashamed.

***

"Tonks."

"Yes?"

"As an Auror your required to carry some potions right?"

"Yeah.."

"Do you have a nutrition potion?" Ginny asked desperately.

"Yeah it works best if you can get them to eat something with it." Tonks said worriedly.

"So how do I give it to him if he's unconscious?"

"He's unconscious? What did they do to him? Oh I'll kill them all." Tonks started to get out of the car.

"No hold on I don't think they did anything to him, but he's really thin, he said he's been have problems eating and sleeping so I think this potion should help a lot. How do I do it? Ginny started to sound rushed.

"First you sit him up then pour it in his mouth and rub his throat his reflex should be to swallow." Tonks said quickly.

"Okay got it. Be back soon." Ginny said running off.

*-*

Back in Harry's room she quickly packed up all his stuff except on outfit which she left out for him to where. Ginny thought quickly somethings were missing. All Harry's important stuff. She started to search the room. His wand... his album... his cloak... Wait loose floor board. There it was. Okay now on to more important things. She carefully propped Harry's body up on his wall. No headboard stupid Dursleys so cheep and... stupid. She opened his mouth and poured rubbing his throat like Tonks said. Harry started to come around.

Ginny leaned over Harry and said softly "Hey Harry it's me Gin. I need you to wake up for me please."

She was surprised when Harry cracked one eye open and said "Hey..."

"Hi" she said softly. "We're busting you out." she joked.

"Great," Harry croaked "Huh I got to use the loo." Ginny grinned and leaned back letting Harry stand. She was glad that he seemed stable on his feet. Standing she grabbed the cloths she left out and handed them to him. Harry blushed taking the cloths with the soft "thank you." before he went out into the hall way. After a moment Ginny grabbed Harry's trunk and started taking it downstairs, at the bottom Ginny dropped the trunk tiredly and went back up. Harry was still in the bathroom probably freshening up after all who knows how long he had been locked in his room.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry scrubbed at his face trying to rid his face of the hunted look it had.

"I gave you a nutrition potion. I hope that's alright."

"Uh yeah that's fine Ginny, I trust you." The power of the words hit Ginny and Harry at full force. Harry was surprised to realize that they were true, Ginny had done nothing to betray his trust. Ginny felt so happy, trust was important and Harry didn't trust easily. Harry came out of the bathroom glanced at Ginny and said "So what's the plan?"

"Well we're going to get in the car with Tonks and wait for Remus to be done."

"Okay, I need to pack."

"I already packed for you, most of your stuff was put away already anyway."

"Did you get..." Harry was interrupted by Ginny.

"The stuff under the loose floor board? Yup."

"Okay, then lets go. Wait.... is that my sweatshirt?" Ginny looked down in surprise. _Oh yeah! I remember now. _

Ginny just grinned at Harry "It's mine now." And Harry smiled.


	4. Never had peanut butter?

Ginny just grinned at Harry "It's mine now." And Harry smiled.

*~*

"And you, you cheep bastard. You couldn't even provide the basic needs? That boy hasn't even been given his own cloths!" At this point Remus went oddly quite as in considering if they were even worth his time. Suddenly he stood and started pacing.

*

As Harry gripped the hand rail descending the stairs, he thought about the sweatshirt. He grinned as he thought about the day he had given it to her.

It was toward the beginning of the year and he had had just completed one of his detentions with old toad face. His day had been stressful and he just wanted to relax with Ron and Hermione unfortunately they were at another prefect meting. Harry pushed his hand though his hair agitatedly.

"Hi Harry!" Harry looked up and smiled at Ginny who was perky today.

"Hey."

"Wow. You look like you need a vacation, or at least a break or something." Ginny sat looking at Harry carefully his hair was all sticking up like he pushed his hand though it. "Do you want to do something awesome?"

"Depends." Harry said grinning, "Is there a possibility of us getting sent to any kind of detaining/holding facility?"

"No. The worst thing that can happen is we might get a detention." Ginny laughed, "Have you been hanging out with Fred and George?" Harry mock shuttered.

"Never again." He joked.

"Okay put on a sweatshirt and meet me back here."

"Alright." Harry said. On the rare occasions that they did spend with each other it was fun. Harry grabbed one of his last year sweatshirts. See every year since fourth year when he was aloud to go to Hogsmeade he bought a small amount of muggle weekend cloths usually a pair of jeans a couple shirts maybe and a sweater. Pulling the sweatshirt over his head Harry walked downstairs.

"Ready?" Ginny asked as she zipped up a light blue sweater.

"Yeah, so what are we doing again?"

"It's a surprise of course!" Ginny said grinning happily at Harry. It turns out that they were headed out to _Hogsmeade_, they had a great time looking at all the shops they had never had time to go into before, enjoying some sweets form Honeydukes. But mostly they just relaxed, it was wonderful.

"Lets try that one." Ginny suggested lightly. I was small and rundown housing what looked like antiques.

"Sure." Harry said with a smile. Finishing the chocolate frog in his hand, Harry pushed the door open and both Harry and Ginny walked in. It was dark and dusty, yet also somehow damp and smelly. Harry wrinkled his nose. Ginny glanced over her shoulder at Harry and giggled at his expression. Slowly she started to explore the shelves. Harry began to fallow her slowly, the place was so...creepy. Then as Ginny accidentally bumped a shelf. Harry's eyes widened and he watched the shelf sway and creek. _Please don't fall...please don't fall. _CRASH. _Oh. _

Harry ginned lightly, "we should pick this up."

"Yeah," Ginny gave a light breathy laugh. Just as Harry leaned down to pick up the shelf an elderly man ran (as fast as old men can) to the front shouting.

"You get out! Get out! Kids break everything! Always making messes! Leave!"

"But Sir..."

"Now!" The man shouted waving his cane and stamping his feet at them. So Harry and Ginny ran out of the shop away from the crazy man who was kind of threating them. A ways down the street they both stopped glancing at each other they busted up laughing. Harry laughed so hard he ended up sitting on the ground. Sighing happily Ginny slid down to the ground too. For a while they just sat there smiling, but then Ginny started to shiver. Looking down she saw a huge hole in her sweatshirt.

"Oh no." She said angrily.

"Here." Harry said taking the light gray sweatshirt he was wearing.

"Oh no.. Harry I can't take it. It's yours."

"No you can have it." Harry said with a smile. "I have another one at school."

"Well...." Ginny said uncertainly.

"Go on.." Harry persuaded jokingly.

"Alright." Ginny said slipping the sweater over her head. "Lets head back, yeah?"

"Yeah."

~*~

Harry grinned as her remembered. It was a good day. It was the kind of days you remember not because something huge happened but because it was happy, simply happy.

When Harry got to the bottom of the stairs he sat heavily on his trunk, exhausted. Sighing Harry pressed his palms to his eyes. Glancing at Harry, Ginny slowly knelt in in front of Harry in order to look him in the eye.

"Harry..." Ginny said softly. Harry looked up slowly meeting Ginny's gaze. What Harry saw surprised him, not worry or pity which he hated just caring.

"Yeah...?" Harry said. Ginny looking into Harry's sad eyes said softly,

"You know you can tell me stuff right?"

"Yeah." Harry replied sincerely. Both Ginny and Harry stood and started making there way out to the car.

"Good." Ginny said with a smile, "Just so you know I plan to fatten you up with comfort foods."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well everyone always says chocolate but my favorite is peanut butter." Ginny said with a wistful smile, "After all the chamber stuff I ate nothing but peanut butter for like 3 weeks." Harry found slightly still sorry that something that bad had happened to someone so innocent and special.

"I've never had it before." Harry said softly. Tonks was asleep in the front seat. Harry noted with a smile.

"Wait what?" Ginny asked shocked. "Never had peanut butter?"

"Nope I have never tried peanut butter."

"Well that's just outrageous! Hold on wait here, I'll be back." Ginny said with a grin. Back in the house Ginny gathered her courage before walking into the kitchen. Ginny smiled at the sight, the Dursleys scared out of there minds sat looking nervously at Remus who was pacing the floor. Every once and a while Remus would stop walking turn and face the Dursleys only to glare and continue pacing. Ignoring the Dursleys Ginny walked over to the cabinet and began searching for the peanut butter and some bread. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, the place was like a lab. Everything in it's place. _Weird_. Ginny grinning took it upon herself to reorganize if you will. Ginny then quietly left the kitchen, taking the sandwich fixings with her.

**

"That was fast." Harry said as Ginny re-entered the car.

"I don't mess around when it comes to peanut butter." Ginny said with a grin, taking out a slice of bread she began to spread the peanut butter with her fingers. Harry grinned lightly at her antics. "You don't mind do you?" Ginny asked.

"No it's fine with me, but I don't think this is a good idea Gin. What if I barf?" Harry asked worriedly.

"You'll be fine, trust me."

"I trust you, I always have." Harry said softly. _Wow _Ginny thought, time to lighten the mood a tad.

"What did you do while I was away? Pine for me?" Ginny joked.

Laughing Harry said, "No actually I was watching Tonks sleep. It was rather interesting, did you know she talks in her sleep?"

"Hey!" Tonks said sleepily from the front seat.

"What? It's true." Harry said with a smile.

"Here Harry." Ginny said handing Harry a sandwich.

"Can I have one?" Tonks said pouting.

"Yeah yeah..." Ginny joked.

*&*

Remus finally stopped pacing. Facing the Dursley's Remus said, "Harry is leaving here forever if there is anything of his or lily's that you don't want I suggest you give it to me now.

"There is a box of _her_ stuff in the attic." Petunia said. Remus summoned it then turning on his heal left the kitchen. He grabbed Harry's trunk and left the house forever.

*^*

Coming up!: More peanut butter the car ride, Harry's reaction to the house, which may or may not have a few surprises. :P


	5. The Loony Bin

So this chapeter is a little short but it's here! yay! I wanted to take this time to thank all the reviewers it makes me happy inside. :)

Remus stomped out of the house and carefully placed Harry's trunk and Lily's box in the boot. Then he took a deep breath and slid into the car next to Harry.

"You didn't do anything permanent did you?" Harry asked raising one eye brow.

"Oh please say yes!" Ginny said grinning at Harry to let him know she was teasing. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. They need to stew awhile." Remus replied flashing Ginny a mischievous grin. "What's all this?" Remus asked motioning to the peanut butter.

"Sandwiches.. Want one?" Ginny said. "Harry eat it!" She added to Harry who was looking at his half a sandwich like it would try and strangle him any minute. Harry sighed but slowly took a bite chewed and swallowed.

"Kee? Not fo bad." Tonks said through a mouth full of peanut butter. Ginny handed Remus a sandwich then licked her finger clean before finishing her sandwich. Harry finished his and it was immediately replaced by another from Ginny but Harry hardly noticed. The peanut butter was sticking to his insides it was leaving a warm sleepy feeling. It was nice.

"Peanut butter is the best." Ginny said with a dramatic sigh. "It's like a warm hug." She laughed. The ride back was quite and uneventful Ginny managed to get Harry to eat four and a half sandwiches before he got full. Mission accomplished. It was getting dark by the time they pulled back up in front of the house Harry made a confused face as they pulled to a stop. Ginny grinned and pulled Harry out of the car and facing the house. Remus and Tonks stood facing the house also and Harry started to catch on.

"We moved?" He joked.

"Oh ha ha." Ginny said, "Now you have some humor. Anyway, welcome to Number 1 cherry lane." Suddenly the house came into view for Harry, he gasped and blinked rapidly as if frightened it would disappear.

"The Loony Bin." Harry said under his breath.

"How did you know what the house is called?" Remus asked curiously.

"Last year after a really bad nightmare I would go downstairs to have a cuppa, then one time Sirius was down there too. I mean you can't just spend years in That Place and not have bad dreams every once a a while. So we would talk, it helped to know that he was really there for me... no matter what." Harry paused for a moment and started to move around the house to the back side. "Anyway we used to make up places to live, with all these outrageous rooms like "The dogs room" and "The ladies pad" the Loony Bin was out finished product, it's the perfect house. Harry looked up at the back of the house and grinned at the sight of the large red plastic slide that protruded from the side of that house. "Perfect." Harry's expression then changed to one of complete sadness. Ginny sighed and she said,

"Harry why don't you show me to your room?" She exchanged a significant look with Remus who nodded.

"Uh sure." Harry replied.

"I'll bring your things up in a minuet." Remus said. Harry shrugged and walked up the the front door. immediately inside there was a small entry way at the end the room opened up into the living room the door directly to Harry's right contained the kitchen which was connected to the dining room. The living room was also connected to the dinning room though a swinging door. To Harry's left was a flight of stairs that was open to both the living room and the entry way. Harry began to climb and Ginny flowed silently. The up stairs was a mess of hallways and doors. Doors that opened into wall and hallways that led no where. Doors opening to the outside and hallways leading into other hallways. However Harry seemed to know exactly where he was going turning down hallways and opening doors left and right. Just when Ginny was thinking she was hopelessly lost Harry came to a door that could only be his. The door was red and gold with a sign that said "HJP" Ginny smiled. Harry carefully pushed open the door and his breath caught. The room was painted a light gold. The wall on the right from the door had the head of Harry's full sized pushed up against it across the room there was a large window with a window seat and another door that Harry and Ginny could just make out a bathroom from where they were standing. The wall across from the bed was the most beautiful it had wardrobe and bookshelf on either side of a chest of drawers and above that was pictures. Beautiful black and white photos of Lily and James. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus even a few of Ginny. Harry walked over to the wall of pictures and traced one of Sirius, his Mum and Dad. Ginny flopped down on Harry's bed and said,

"Harry we gotta talk."


	6. Harry Healing

A/N: Hey all, it's been a while. This chapter is kinda short but I thought you might it enjoy it now. Thank you if you reviewed they are amazing, I'm pretty much in love with you all. lol :) Anyway enjoy.

_"Harry we gotta talk."_

"Okay." Harry said absentmindedly while he stroked his mothers hair in an old photo on the wall.

"Harry, This is se- really important." Ginny said sitting up. Harry turned and looked at Ginny nodding he moved to sit near her. Harry stared intently at the opposite wall unable to look Ginny in the eye.

"Okay, look I know how you must feel," Harry stooped himself before he said anything dumb he remembered the chamber, Ginny may have noticed but Harry noticed how every year around that time Ginny would go all quite. Usually only for a few days but Harry noticed. "But you can't blame yourself."

"Why not?" Harry said unable to hold back, "It's my fault! I feel for that crap Voldmort was feeding me, I led you there! Sirius came to save Me! It's my fault!" By the end of his rant Harry felt drained, like he had just spilled his guts and now nothing was left.

"Harry please." Harry looked at Ginny unaware that he had stood sometime over his speech, she looked very upset. "Harry, Voldmort tricked a lot of people. If this is your fault then, then the camber stuff is my fault." Harry could see the similarity between the two situations, but the one thing he knew for sure was that chamber was not Ginny's fault.

"Oh, no, no, That wasn't your fault Gin." Harry said sitting back down and carefully cupping Ginny's face. Ginny sniffed once trying to hide tears and smiled lightly at Harry.

"Also," Ginny added softly "you got to remember that your not the only one hurting Remus lost his best friend for a seconded time that night, and Tonks lost her cousin. Just try to remember other people okay?" Harry nodded he really did for get sometimes that Sirius was close to lots of people, it seemed like Sirius was his and there for his problem only. Ginny sighed using her breath to move the hair out of her face, then flopped back on to Harry's bed.

"You know Harry, after the chamber I was really upset for a long time I couldn't see the good in life anymore. I ate a lot of peanut butter and then I made a list." Ginny said.

"What kind of list?" Harry asked as he too fell on to his back so he could look at Ginny while she spoke.

"Things I want to do before I die."

"Oh." Harry sat thoughtfully for a moment, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well I thought you might want to make a list. I'll make one too because I lost my old one, that one was mainly the thought that counts kind of list. We can do our list together!" Ginny said excitedly. This caused Harry to grin.

"Alright..." Harry said. Harry turned when he heard a soft knock at his door, no one had knocked before. The Dursleys never felt the need and at the Weasleys his room was Ron's room no one ever did. "Come in." Harry said politely.

"Hey," Remus said poking his head in Harry's room, " I hate to interrupt but Ginny you got to go if your going to make the Floo."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"As security the Floo shuts down after dusk." Remus said with a smile.

"Okay. Harry start on the list I'll be back as soon as I can."

"MmKay." Harry said. "Can you ask Ron a question for me?"

"Oh Harry, I forgot to tell you that, well uh, Dumbledore doesn't exactly know you left your relatives." Moony said guiltily.

"Uh I'll let you cover this one Moony, got to go and all that, bye bye!" Ginny called over her shoulder glad to find Tonks waiting for her. She had no idea how to get back down.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Remus with a smile. Amused that Remus was so guilty looking.

"Well basically I kidnapped you." Remus said unable to stop a grin creeping onto his face.

"Yeah? Well I went pretty willingly, if I had known I would have put up more of a fight." Harry joked.

"Right, well Ginny is the secret keeper for this house and no one knows your here yet. So I think we'll just not tell anyone about you being here until Albus figures it out or decides you can leave those people. You can still wright to Ron and everyone though" Remus laughed.

"Okay. I trust Ginny." Harry said seriously.

"Good."

"Moony?"

"Yeah?" Remus asked carefully.

"Thanks for being there for me." Harry said softly. "And sorry for... ignoring your feelings... you know about Sirius. Sorry." Harry added miserably.

"Hey, it's alright," Remus said softly pulling Harry into a secure hug, "We all do stupid things while grieving, no worries." Harry nodded returning Remus' hug.

"Well lets go, I don't know about you but I could go for some eats." Moony said with a smile. Harry just nodded rolling his eyes. "How does pizza sound?"

"Is it alright if I just have a sandwich?" Harry asked. He felt better than he had in days. Now all he had to do was figure out what to do about the prophecy.

"Sure." Remus agreed. _As long as he's eating something. _Remus thought.

I'll love you if review! :) It's summer now so that chapters should be getting longer soon, promise.


	7. Healing Harry 2

A/N: So so so sorry for the not updating thing. I had horrible writers block because i realized i had no plot what so ever, but then today i got a review and i was thinking about my story and BAM i had an awesome idea. So thank you everyone who reviewed i looooovvveeee you. :)

"Sure." Remus agreed. _As long as he's eating something. _Remus thought.

#*#*#

Harry had never felt more at home than he did in the Loony Bin, the house was meant to be chaotic and loud and happy, which is how it was. For the first day or two Harry walked the halls exploring and finding secret passageways until Remus ordered him out for some fresh air. They, Harry and Remus soon fell into a fairly relaxing routine. They would wake in the morning and share a breakfast, Moony would have a full meal while Harry would have a Peanut butter sandwich and maybe some fruit if Moony asked him too. Remus was worried about Harry's health, though he would not be short on protein (from the peanuts) or calcium from the milk that was now never to far from his hand. Harry would then go up to his room and do an hour or two of homework. After getting frustrated he would put that junk aside and take a quick shower. The rest of the morning he would spend outside, climb trees, wade though the river, run, jump, just play like a young child would....for once. At lunch Remus and Harry would share their morning and sometimes talk about James, Lily and Sirius. The afternoon would start with light reading. Moony had read tons of books and would always recommend good ones. Harry would also work on "the list" as he called it. It was harder than he thought it would be somethings felt too frivolous to put on such an important list and others felt to important to write down. Sighing Harry wrote "collect all the chocolate frog cards" on his list. Pulling a face Harry reached out and grabbed one of the frogs in front of him, eating it he glanced at the card **Magenta Comstock -Artist. **Yes! A new one. Harry grinned then yawned.

"Go to bed cub." Remus said grinning at his godson. "Cub" was a recent addition to their relationship. Harry didn't mind at all, he really needed a father figure in his life and so far Moony was the most constant. Besides spending constant time with someone really speed up the bonding process. Though Tonks did make the occasional appearance.

Sleep was still hard for Harry to come by, though lately his nightmares had been interrupted by dreams of beautiful red heads with peanut butter.

"May, Night Moony." Harry said before Remus pulled Harry into a warm hug. As Harry climbed the stairs his thoughts once again shifted toward that feisty red head. He was beginning to worry about her, in had been about 4 days sense he had last seen her. _Shut up Harry, why would she want to hang out with you when she's got Ron _and_ Hermione? _Harry rubbed his eye annoyed with himself, Ginny did care about him. She had said so herself and Ginny never lied to Harry so no reason not to trust her.

Harry sat at his desk and tried to write a letter to Ron and Hermione but his letter never sounded quite right, he asked to many questions, he didn't ask enough, he was too angry. Sighing Harry gave up, it's not like they would reply anyway. Harry walked over to his bed, the sheets turned down already, and climbed in. Curling up on his side harry gazed out his window at the twinkling sky and searched for his star. Sirius, the star was so much less than Sirius had been. Less bright and less happy. Less real, but Harry loved it. It seemed like Sirius just couldn't leave harry behind so he stayed to help, watching over him in the night. With that thought Harry drifted of into sleep.

*&*&*

Tonks sighed heavily as she left the dull office building that was new cover for the Auror head quarters. _The night shift sucks,_she thought to herself. Basically she had to sit at the office until she got a call that some poor family was being attacked. Sighing again she pulled her fingers through her hair (long black curly hair today, a look that Harry told her made her look like the cool aunt he never had). Grinning to herself she decided to go to the loony bin, it had been a while and, she checked her watch 8:30, Remus would be awake by now. Turning on her heal she apperated.

Remus yawned as he slept into the kitchen, the benefit of in hearting so much money is that her wouldn't have to work for a while and could there for sleep in. Lovely. Remus poured himself a hot cup of tea and moved into the living area book in hand. Just as he sat there was a knock at the door, but before he could even think about getting up to let whoever it was in Tonks came in.

"Hey." Moony said a smirk worming its way onto in lips, "Rough day chasing down your _perps_?"

"Oh ha ha." Tonks said with a smile. "That girl was soo weird." Tonks had an apprentice that claimed that there was no greater feeling then chasing down your _"perp" _and tonks had made the mistake of telling Remus about it and now he wouldn't shut stuck her tong out. Suddenly the fire roared to life and Ginny stepped out with a grace that didn't even seem possible with all the spinning she had just done. Remus was reminded of Lily, who had the weirdest grace when it came to floo travel.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ginny asked raising one eye brow. Tonks realized her tong was still sticking out and quickly retracted it.

"Nope." She said with a smile, "I just got here."

"Okay.... Is Harry awake? I need to talk to someone who wont be attached to my brother by the lips." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"I don't think so," Remus said, " But that kid is the quietest teenager I've ever meet. You can go up to his room if you want." Ginny looked at the stairs as if they were going to bite her. Tonks laughed,

"Afraid of getting lost?"

"Well that, and I'm not sure what I'll find." Ginny joked.

"Just go up the slide," Tonks suggested, "Thats what I do, you come out in the same hallway as Harry's room." Ginny turned to the right of the fire place and looked at the large plastic red slide.

"So thats where that thing goes." Ginny said.

"Well actually it branches off in the middle, you can take it to the back yard if you want." Remus said smiling. Shrugging Ginny turned to the slide and begin her climb, Tonks glanced over at Remus only to meet his eyes, blushing both adults turned away. Suddenly there was a crash, thunk, thunk, and then Ginny was on the ground rubbing her head and backside.

"Ughh. I slipped." She said by way of explanation.

"Is everything okay?" A voice shouted from upstairs.

"Yeah," Remus called, "Just Ginny, fell down the slide."

Laughter drifted down.

"Oh your laughing now potter but just you wait!" Ginny shouted smiling slightly.

"I'll be down in 5." Harry replied laughter still in his voice.


End file.
